Battles for Leadership
by Xenodrake
Summary: A strange human, her friend and Predator bf, and an Alien called Grid work together. A Queen shall be chosen for Grid's Nest but no normal Queen. Fights for leadership and the right to a mate result in many deaths. Will the human and her friends survive?


**This is an Alien fan story. I hope you guys like it! Please be honest with reviews! Just no flame please! Here's chapter one!**

"Ewwwww!" I chuckled. I was staring at what appeared to be a dead albino spider with a tail! "How strange. Why would a spider have a tail?" I asked Pred.

I knew the answer she would tell me," Well DUH! That's a face hugger! This is a major waste of time and you know that this is just a crazy wild goose chase," she said. "I mean, come on Xeno. Do you really want one of those on YOUR face? Let's go!" "Besides, I want to go see Draz'nar," she mumbled under her breath.

"You know that I've always wanted to find a LIVE alien. I think they're awesome! You know, kinda the way you think predators are awesome! I just don't know why you don't get it!" I whined. "Plus **I** want to go see Grid." I sneaked in.

"I DO get it. I just don't like it! sigh I guess you'll just ignore me so let's go," she said, sounding exasperated.

XxX

So we walked on through the forest. It was teeming with life from squirrels to bears. The forest itself seemed alive! Wind whispered through the thick trees, calling us deeper in. As if on cue a tall, dark figure appeared in the trees. As it neared us Pred screeched,"Hey, Draz'nar! I'm sure glad you're here! Xeno's gone crazy again! She keeps saying things like 'Look, these tracks must be an alien's!' and 'They won't hurt us if they know we have good intentions!' I'm just about to haul off and kick her! Maybe that'll knock some sense into her!"

"Well, it seems she's having an adventure similar to yours. You loved me and tried to find me at times. Others I tried to find you. I think that is fine. She does have a lot of Xeno blood in her. Just like you with predator blood," Draz'nar said kindly.

"I guess you're right. Well let's go." Pred said unenthusiastically.

XxX

Sometimes you just know when you're getting close to the end of a long journey. In this case, I could feel more and more eyes glaring into my back. But those eyes didn't see me as a different species. I was 6'3", had fangs,and I even had 2/3 Xeno blood. I was a pretty strange sight, but my friends didn't care. No offense but they were pretty strange themselves! Soon I heard what I had been waiting for!

_There you are! I wait for a year to find you and you found me!_ It was Grid! He wasn't like other aliens in that he was much more intelligent and could speak in full sentences. He always knew the best tactics to hunt or avoid being part of the Hunt. Grid also knew how to control primal instincts and therefore did not attack us. I had wondered in the back of my head what he thought of me, but it was clear that he liked me.

Grid joined us and we left. Draz'nar had brought his ship to pick us up. I thought it was very thoughtful.

XxX

Strangely enough, we were not alone when we left. Or at least it felt like that. Perhaps it was my imagination, but I could have sworn I heard something whisper, "I shall kill my brother and then I can have HER as a mate!" But when I turned around, any whispering stopped and nothing happened.

"What is it?" Pred asked me.

"Nothing. I just thought I heard something. It must have been my imagination though." I replied.

As we took off, Grid approached me. "Just a fair warning: the other aliens do not approve of us because your blood is still 1/3 human. My brother is jealous and will not sit kindly with this." At that moment I saw a dagger like protrusion shove its ugly tip out of Grid's left shoulder. I hissed and screeched in horror!

"You bastard!" I yelled at Bolero. Bolero is Grid's brother. His spines were smaller and he was gray instead of black, telling me he was still very young.

Grid stood again and stepped in front of me. He leapt and attacked Bolero. "How dare you! You are not leader of the pack and therefore have no right to choose a mate! You will die as punishment!" hissed Grid in his alien tongue.

"NO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Pred and Draz'nar ran in to see what all the ruckus was. Draz'nar appeared rather shocked then looked utterly furious as he realized that an unfriendly alien was on board. "I should have searched the ship. I thought it felt as if we were being watched!"

"What the unholy pauk is going on here!" shrieked Pred.

At that moment a deafening cry filled the ship. Bolero was missing a leg and a tail was pierced through his heart. But it was not Grid's tail, it was his own. Grid had jumped off Bolero in time to dodge his tail and Bolero succeeded in piercing himself.

"Oh my gosh!" was all I could say. Grid walked to me and hugged me with all the tenderness of one's soul mate, in the process getting acidic blood all over me though it did not affect me. Pred and Draz'nar stood dumbfounded.

"Well that was random! What was that about Xeno?" Pred asked.

"Apparently the other members of Grid's Nest see me as a potential mate and want to fight Grid for the leadership of the Nest and ME since there is no Queen…" I said, feeling a little overwhelmed.

Grid still looked worried. "We have not triumphed yet. The worst is still to come! I fear that other creatures may see you as a mate as well. I would not know what other than an alien but I feel a great time of uneasiness is upon us." He said, rather gloomily.


End file.
